This new Poinsettia originated as a seedling and was produced by me in my greenhouse in Le Bois d'Angeac, France. I selected this plant because of its large bright red bracts, distinctively shaped green leaves, short growth habit, strong stems and self-branching characteristics. This new Poinsettia flowers equally well as either a pinched, multiple branched plant or as an unpinched single stem plant. The plant's characteristics are unique, resulting in a plant which is recognizable as being different from any other Poinsettia cultivar. I propagated this new plant by vegetative cuttings through successive generations, which time and again has shown its strong stems and distinctively shaped leaves, short stature and bright red bracts which have remained unchanged from generation to generation.